galacticcampaignsfandomcom-20200214-history
Vong Wars 2015-11-04
The descent to the planet and overall trip to Agamar was almost too pleasant for the crew. Nothing of note really happened to the ship, so that is always a good sign. Following the coordinates Arkoh has Tetka set the ship down in their designated docking bay. As Arkoh readies himself to go retrieve the medical supplies there is a knock at the door. Arkoh Osoran: "It's open." Alicia G: I'm guess its me? lol Brian M.: unless SPY can knock now haha Shi'tal Bralor punches the button that opens the door and steps in. She glances around for a second. While the trip itself for the ship was uneventful, it still seems to have left her looking a bit haggard. Arkoh Osoran looks up briefly to see who it is, then responds, "Everything alright, Shi'tal?" Shi'tal Bralor: "I was just wondering how long you were planning on keeping us planetside?" Arkoh Osoran: "No longer than we have to be. If we stay in any one place for too long, it's bound to get dangerous." Shi'tal Bralor nods. "There's some things I'd like to get done while we're here. I'm just not sure how long it's going to take." Arkoh Osoran: "Like what?" Arkoh seems hesitant to find out what she will say. Shi'tal Bralor pauses a moment before deciding to tell him. "I have supplies I need and some people I need to talk to." Arkoh Osoran: "You have contacts here on Agamar?" Shi'tal Bralor: "Not really. I need to get to a hypertranciever." Grendy: ((*transceiver)) Arkoh Osoran: "A hypertransciever?" Arkoh seems uneasy. "What do you need a private channel for?" Master_GM (GM): (Good ol' Mr. Spell.) Alicia G: that whole I before E rule always throws me Arkoh Osoran: *eiver Grendy: ((If I do it to Jake I have to do it to everyone. That's how fairness works.)) Master_GM (GM): (Sorry Brian. Sam is back.) (Your services will no longer be needed.) Shi'tal Bralor gives him a small smile. "To talk to my contacts." Brian M.: (DAMMIT) Arkoh Osoran shakes his head, then grabs his gear. "Between you and Pedric, I wouldn't be surprised if we have a whole damn spy network following us by the time we're through with this." Arkoh Osoran stares at Shi'tal as if to say "move out of my way or else" Grendy: ((SPY: "You needed my network, cap'n? I'm having some connectivity issues.")) Brian M.: (lol) SPY appears in the hallway and says, "You needed my network, cap'n? I'm having some connectivity issues." Trying out a new for of joke that Pedric had taught her, he called them puns. She watches his reaction carefully. Shi'tal Bralor steps out into the hallway not wanting to be in his way. "My.. contact isn't really that sort, but won't hurt to see what he knows." Arkoh Osoran completely ignores SPY's attempt at humor, stopping only to say, "Just don't make me regret this, Shi'tal. I don't need any more stress these days." He slips on a pair of gloves to cover the bandages on his knuckles. "Let's just get this over with and move on." Shi'tal Bralor: "I'll do my best," she says as he passes, but then mumbles under her breath ."I can't promise anything." Arkoh Osoran shouts to his crew, "Tetka, Pedric, you guys are with me. Let's get this job done, people." Master_GM (GM): (I wonder if Ralrarra would have traveled with the crew or stayed on Garqi to continue to help with the wounded?) Pedric Melvar III heads toward Arkoh, "You want me to come along?" He says, having apparently come from the ship's makeshift gym which he has been spending more and more time in lately. Arkoh Osoran: "Did I stutter?" Arkoh seems slightly annoyed that Pedric would even ask. Shi'tal Bralor stores her rifle near the ramp and apparently not bothering with her armor for this venture, checks the pistol holstered at her hip. Pedric Melvar III: (Oh man, an outing with Arkoh and Tetka! I'm not sure if I should be flattered or terrified.) Brian M.: (Be afraid. Be very afraid.) Pedric Melvar III: (Are they going to leave him in a ditch somewhere?) Master_GM (GM): (Best buds!) Brian M.: (Nah, we need his money XD) Tetka LoSaal: "Yeah, yeah, keep your britches on..." Tetka LoSaal mutters something under his breath about not getting paid enough for this job Pedric Melvar III: "Well. All right." He says as he heads to his quarters to grab his gear. Tetka LoSaal: "We havin' boys' night out? Should I get the sabacc deck?" Arkoh Osoran: "We might have some time for a round or two." Arkoh cocks a half-smile. "Just don't be disappointed when I beat you again." Pedric Melvar III walking back up toward them, "You guys had might as well just give me your credits now if you're thinking about playing some sabacc." Arkoh Osoran heads outside and surveys his surroundings. Tetka LoSaal: "We should invite the mechanic and make it strip sabacc." "I can't imagine what the wookiee would do. Shave?" Master_GM (GM): Looks like a fairly dense spaceport. The only hospital in the city is not that far away. Arkoh Osoran: "She's going off on her own. Said something about wanting a hypertransceiver. I'm really starting to wonder if I should add background checks to the list of requirements to join my crew from now on." Brian M.: brb Tetka LoSaal: "Pff. Please, Boss, give me some credit. You wouldn't have found a damn thing about me." Pedric Melvar III: "You lead that boring of a life, Tetka?" Master_GM (GM): (How would you even do background checks in the Star Wars universe? Do the have Spacial Security Number?) Pedric Melvar III: "Or would it just be the longest list of drunken disorderly's in the galaxy?" Alicia G: Shi'tal hasn't lied to him about who she is.. course he's never really asked haha funny Tetka LoSaal: "Meanwhile, I'm sure a check on this genius would turn up everything an angry ex ever wanted you to see, from the size of his junk to what medication he was prescribed for his lowicki syphilis." ((*lowickese)) Pedric Melvar III laughs, "You're all right, Tetka... For a Duro." He makes his way through the crowd in an effort to catch up to Arkoh. Tetka LoSaal shakes his head. "Mammals." Brian M.: back. sorry Pedric Melvar III: "So which hospital are we going to?" Arkoh Osoran: "I would assume it's the one directly in front of us over there," Arkoh comments smartly. Pedric Melvar III: "I don't see how that's a safe assumption." He says quietly. Arkoh Osoran: "What was that? You need to speak up!" "Honestly, I'm not sure how you're gonna survive on this crew if you don't grow a spine first, Pedric." As you walk through the front doors you notice a Twi'lek in scrubs sitting behind the desk. "How may I help you?" Master_GM (GM): Also roll for Perception... Tetka LoSaal: (All of us?) Master_GM (GM): YEs Pedric Melvar III: Arkoh Osoran: well lol Brian M.: (You said both Perception rollers are the same, right?) Alicia G: yup they are Brian M.: cool Master_GM (GM): You can also reroll if you want to. Brian M.: i get two rerolls per session right? Master_GM (GM): Righjt Brian M.: sigh i'll try it again Arkoh Osoran: Brian M.: still not great Tetka LoSaal: (I'll just let Pedric be my seeing eye dog.) Brian M.: and i was supposed to have good Perception too :( Alicia G: you you're just not rolling so well for it Tetka LoSaal: eh I'll go for it I guess Brian M.: I guess Arkoh drank a little too much in the bar last night XD Tetka LoSaal: (I'll try again. Just in case.) (Worst one yet) Alicia G: for once.. I'm glad you guys are rolling poorly :P Brian M.: (should've just kept your first reroll) Tetka LoSaal: ((How cryptic.)) Brian M.: (lol) Master_GM (GM): You keep the highest. Brian M.: (basically, she's doing some secret spy mumbo jumbo that will inevitably blow up in our faces and probably kill me, cuz that's just my luck haha) Master_GM (GM): Well, brian you have one more reroll.. You could just blow it now or forever hold your piece. Alicia G: Jake is being mean! :P Master_GM (GM): It is kind of enjoyable. Tetka LoSaal: (We're all just playing by the rules here) Alicia G: normally he would have moved on by now Tetka LoSaal: (Oh, yeah, I know.) Master_GM (GM): (What!? But I am in it for the entertainment value. Brian M.: (nu-uh, i'm saving my last reroll in case we need some samurai stuff later on haha) Master_GM (GM): Fair enough. Tetka LoSaal: (Samurai stuff? Did I miss what game we're playing?) Brian M.: (and i think holding my peace works better than holding my piece) Tetka LoSaal: (No, dude. You get a piece of cake that you can't have and eat too.) (Hold onto it.) You walk through the front doors of the hospital and walk up to the counter. The twi'lek looks up at the thee of you, "Can I help you?" Brian M.: (the thee of us? i feel like i'm in a medieval game now) Tetka LoSaal: (("The thee of you" cue the DAMMIT BRIAN)) ((You're not a samurai, you're a friggidy fraggledy ninja)) Brian M.: (sorry, stole your thunder there :P) Master_GM (GM): Guys stick to the script and ignore the errors. Arkoh Osoran: "We're here to pick up some supplies for the Republic. I was told we would be expected." Tetka LoSaal: "Yeah, the pinkskin needs a refill on antibiotics for his crotchular infection." Pedric Melvar III looks around the room upon entering, quickly turning to face the twi'lek nurse. Master_GM (GM): "Name, please?" She says typing some things into the computer as she talks to you. Arkoh Osoran: "Arkoh. Arkoh Osoran." Master_GM (GM): "One moment Mr. Arkoh..." Pedric Melvar III: "Don't mind him. The drugs. They do things to his mind." He says cutting Tetka off. Master_GM (GM): She says standing up and reaching for the datapad list near Pedric. Tetka LoSaal: "Yeah, drugs. I'll take some of those, too, while we're at it. The booze isn't enough to deal with this guy's constant pissing and moaning." Arkoh Osoran turns to his crew briefly, saying, "Straighten up, you two. We're here on business." Pedric Melvar III: "All right! You want backbone, Arkoh?!" He says, grabbing the datapad away from the nurse and breaks it across Tetka's head. Tetka LoSaal: And then Pedric's dream sequence faded away in a cloudy puff. Master_GM (GM): This starts a small commotion. Tetka LoSaal: (I DEMAND AN ATTACK ROLL WITH A PENALTY FOR AN IMPROVISED WEAPON) Master_GM (GM): Fair. Brian M.: (lol are we actually doing this? haha) Master_GM (GM): Seth make a melee attack roll with a -5 penalty. Tetka LoSaal: (oh this is REAL real) Master_GM (GM): (Yeah.) Pedric Melvar III: rolling 1d20 ( 6 ) = 6 Rerolle rolling 1d20 ( 17 ) = 17 Would that be enough with a force point? Master_GM (GM): With your character flat-ffoted with the surprise what is your Ref def? Sam. Tetka LoSaal: (Flat-footed? 20.) Pedric Melvar III: rolling 1d6 ( 4 ) = 4 Brian M.: (just enough lol) Master_GM (GM): All so give me a second to describe this crazy scene... *right Brian M.: (can i punch him yet?) (lol) Tetka LoSaal turns his head back and stares at Pedric. As the three of you stand by the counter and the nurse reaches for the datapad, in a moment of sheer stupidity and panic Pedric grabs the datapad from the nurse and comes up with the stupidest sentence punctuated with breaking the thing across Tetka's face in a sucker punch. A commotion breaks out and the nurse yells at them and the people stand up. One of the youths shouts, "Fight, fight, fight, while pulling out his data-recorder to catch the whole thing." Master_GM (GM): rolling 1d4 Takes this much damage. ( 4 ) = 4 Arkoh Osoran is furious at this outburst and punches Pedric in the face. "HEY! I SAID STRAIGHTEN UP!!" Tetka LoSaal doesn't so much as flinch as the drop of blood rolls from his scratch. Tetka LoSaal: "Sir. Permission to fight back?" "Taking it outside, of course. This is a hospital." "Some of us have standards." Pedric Melvar III reels from the punch, though at least he was anticipating this one. "Sure thing, Arkoh." He says, wiping the blood off his lip. Alicia G: if the nurse doesn't call security first Arkoh Osoran shakes his head and denies Tetka's request, instead ordering Pedric to pay for the damages. Arkoh Osoran: "Apologies, miss. My crew has been under a lot of pressure as of late." Master_GM (GM): Persuasion check from Arkoh. Tetka LoSaal: (Honestly, I'm almost inclined to ask for Persuasion vs. Tetka's Will just to decide how I roleplay this. He was mostly asking as a courtesy." *) Arkoh Osoran: Tetka LoSaal: (I mean, he's a rowdy mercenary pilot type who just got hit by a guy.) Arkoh Osoran: (UGH all these low rolls tonight :( ) Master_GM (GM): Reroll? Arkoh Osoran: (sigh) Master_GM (GM): Does that beat Tetka's Will? Tetka LoSaal: (Nope.) Arkoh Osoran: (well can i use my scarred background intimidation thingy to make it work? lol) Tetka LoSaal: "With all due respect, Arkoh, I was mostly asking as a courtesy. I don't think I would've just let someone off after hitting me, even when I was in a war." "Pedric, let's let the captain wrap up our business. We have some of our own." Master_GM (GM): Security shows up are a few more seconds. They start breaking up the crowd and the nurse is calmed down by Arkoh, but Tetka apparently isn't. The scar gives you +2 Arkoh Osoran: (and 20 still doesn't beat it i guess lol) Tetka LoSaal: (Ah... 20 meets it exactly, but I already responded. Dang) Master_GM (GM): (That is fine we can play it that you won't take it out on him now.) But it is still up to you Sam, it is your character. Pedric Melvar III does his best to stand up straight despite the instant regret that is quickly flooding over him. Tetka LoSaal: (I'm kind of interested to roleplay this. The tension between Pedric and Tetka has thus far mostly played out in a banter kind of way. This is the first time it's gotten physical.) Pedric Melvar III: (I didn't want it to! Jake rushed me!) Master_GM (GM): I wanted to give the air of panic... But I had not expected this. Tetka LoSaal: "No need for security. We were just stepping out, right?" Master_GM (GM): Oooo, sparring match at the ship to air out aggression? Or right outside works too. Pedric Melvar III: (Would I get a weapon?) Tetka LoSaal: (Please. Tetka's not a boxer. He's just gonna shoot him.) Master_GM (GM): A pistol duel? Tetka LoSaal: (On stun, of course.) Master_GM (GM): To the death? Oh... Disappoint. Arkoh Osoran: "I'm not telling you to let it go, Tetka. I am simply saying this is not the time or the place. We have a job to do. Let's get it done and get out of here before you two knuckleheads cause any more damage." Pedric Melvar III: (We could go swords!) Master_GM (GM): I have been trying to kill Seth's and seth was making it easy. Tetka LoSaal: "Two? In case you haven't noticed, haven't done a damn thing yet." (*I) "I'll be outside." Tetka LoSaal leaves the hospital and waits outside Master_GM (GM): I wonder if Pedric has yet soiled himself. Arkoh Osoran: (didn't do anything except continually rip on pedric since we left the ship lol) Tetka LoSaal: (Dude, Pedric started that.) (Scroll up, the first jab was from him about Tetka's background check) Arkoh Osoran: (i know. it's funny to see how it played out tho) (wasn't blaming tetka completely) (lol) Pedric Melvar III stands next to the counter, still shaken. Pedric Melvar III: (Will he be escorted out? He was technically the instigator) Tetka LoSaal stands outside, drinking from his bottle. After emptying it, he sets it up somewhere, then steps back several meters, draws his pistol and blasts it. Master_GM (GM): Arkoh is able to quickly conclude his business and made to leave quickly with the supplies being sent via transport to his vessel. The guards are there to see them all out. Outside Tetka is waiting. Tetka LoSaal: "'Bout time. Well, Pedric, did you bring your own gun?" Pedric Melvar III: "Gun? Here? If we are to settle things, we should settle it at the ship, and with a blade, like gentlemen." Alicia G: loving the music Tetka LoSaal: "Stun settings, Pedric. I'm not gonna kill you over a datapad." "And we both know I'm no gentleman." Master_GM (GM): (Best music) Pedric Melvar III: "Fine. But not here. Neither of us need to be arrested." Tetka LoSaal: "Suit yourself." Master_GM (GM): (I was looking for music for my western RPG and I thought I'd never be able to use this version! Mission complished.) Tetka LoSaal: "Shootin' you shouldn't be too different no matter where I do it." Arkoh Osoran: "HOW ABOUT I SETTLE IT FOR YOU WITH MY FISTS?" Normally Arkoh wouldn't be so agitated at this turn of events, but with the Vong seemingly showing up everywhere they go, he's a bit more tense than usual. Alicia G: Arkoh's racking up the XP tonight! Arkoh Osoran: "WE ARE HERE ON BUSINESS. IF YOU HAVE A PERSONAL QUARREL, DON'T WASTE MY TIME WITH IT. USE YOUR OWN!" "And in case I wasn't clear the first time, THAT'S AN ORDER! Now, FALL IN!" Arkoh Osoran storms off toward the ship, not waiting for a response. Tetka LoSaal: (Is anyone actually doing the XP thing? I never even settled on milestones.)) Pedric Melvar III: (I keep forgetting) Arkoh Osoran: (i've been keeping track, sorta) Alicia G: sorta here too Pedric Melvar III walks back toward the ship, attempting to practice drawing motions, hardly able to due to shaking hands. Tetka LoSaal calmly walks back too. Master_GM (GM): Man, now I really want to test out the dueling rules that I was going to use for my western game Arkoh Osoran: (set phasers to stun) Master_GM (GM): You arrive back at the ship and the transport will not arrive for another hour... Tetka LoSaal: (Sounds like it's time to D-D-DU-DU-DUEL_ ) Arkoh Osoran throws his gear down as soon as he enters the ship, not caring where it lands. He stops by the galley long enough to get a drink, chugs it, then heads to his makeshift punching bag to work out some of his frustration. Arkoh Osoran: (i.e. - the frustration of his poor rolls tonight) Master_GM (GM): Meanwhile, outside Pedric has Tal's pistol and he is facing against Tetka. Okay weird question: Sam, Seth, do you guys know the hands for Poker? Pedric Melvar III: (No.) Tetka LoSaal: (Somewhat.) (I'll say yes.) Master_GM (GM): Damn, then for the Western RPG, brush up on that. Pedric Melvar III: (I know what a pair is...) (And I know some names, but not what comprises them) (Or their heirarchy) Master_GM (GM): Okay let's make this simple: Three parts to it... Staring down the opponent - You stand across from each other giving stares and shouting insults to unsettle the other. It is a Persuasion check. Loser has a -2 to their final attack... The Draw - Who will draw their pistol faster and get in the first shot. It is a opposed Initiative checks. Winner gets a +5 to their final attack... The Trigger - Pulling the trigger to shoot and see who hits first. It is opposed Range Attack rolls. The winner is whoever has the higher total. Fair? Schwall: I don't have any complaints. Master_GM (GM): Sam? Alicia G: the bonus/penalty is applied to 'the trigger'? Master_GM (GM): Yes Alicia G: did he DC? Master_GM (GM): All bonus and penalties apply to the trigger. Tetka LoSaal: (sorry) (here I am) (A competitive Persuasion check against Pedric? I'll obviously win.) Master_GM (GM): Deceptiin check ia also acceptable. Tetka LoSaal: (Thank god. I only have a 2 in Persuasion, but in Deception...) (I actually have a 2 ) Pedric Melvar III: (Like you'll need that to win....) (A: Pedric is barely proficient with a blaster. B: It's me making the rolls.) Arkoh Osoran: (idk i think i've had your luck with rolls tonight, buddy) Master_GM (GM): All right if there is no objections start off with the roleplay and the first roll Oh finally note No rerolls or FP allowed Pedric Melvar III: 0_0 (So Pedric loses.) Alicia G: shit just got real! Tetka LoSaal: "You look like you're shakin'. Need a drink?" Pedric Melvar III: (Let's just go ahead and skip to Pedric hitting the floor.) Alicia G: ya never know Tetka LoSaal: "Nevermind. Wouldn't want you to pass out before I pull the trigger." Pedric Melvar III: "I'm sure you've had enough to drink for the both of us. I'm actually counting on you not being able to see straight. You know, like normal." Master_GM (GM): Roll for the Stare Down. Pedric Melvar III: Arkoh Osoran: (geez. what's your persuasion again?) Pedric Melvar III: (16) Tetka LoSaal: (Nailed it. Suck it Seth) Master_GM (GM): Whatever he says probably pisses Tetka off and throws him off a little. Apply a -2 to your attack for the trigger. Roll for the Draw. Pedric Melvar III: (There it is... I really needed that +5 to stand a chance.) Tetka LoSaal: Alicia G: ooo so close... Tetka LoSaal: (Hahaha god I literally rolled a natural 1) Pedric Melvar III: (Wow! Your lowest possibility is still higher than what I rolled) Alicia G: that you did Tetka LoSaal: (Your entire roll is equal to my bonus) Arkoh Osoran: (XD) Master_GM (GM): Tetka pulls the weapon first and now has a +3 Roll for the Trigger. Tetka LoSaal: rolling 1d20+13 ( 7 ) +13 = 20 (Wow. Pretty bad roll.) Pedric Melvar III: rolling 1d20+8 ( 6 ) +8 = 14 (What a surprise..........) (O Tetka LoSaal: (We both miss each other?) Pedric Melvar III: (I'm soooooooo shocked.) Master_GM (GM): Really would have been interesting if it did go the other way. Pedric Melvar III: (No, 20 beats my reflex) Tetka LoSaal: (oh.) Pedric Melvar III: (Taking out rerolls and fps, doomed me from the start) Master_GM (GM): It would have complicated it more than I wanted to for a silly little duel. Pedric Melvar III: (No, I get that. I'm just saying it really only had one outcome.) Alicia G: was stun to begin with.. worst it gives you is a -2 CT for awhile :) Master_GM (GM): For RP purposes... It would stun him unconscious for a few minutes. Or just one. It is not super important. Alicia G: that was fun. to bed for me Thanks Jake! Master_GM (GM): It was obvious from the start who would win this duel. Tetka just had more experience handling a gun. He pulls it from the holster before Pedric could get his. The stun bolt hits Pedric and he slumps to the ground. Arkoh Osoran: (night night) Tetka LoSaal sighs and shakes his head, then holsters the gun. Alicia G: I was tempted to have Shi'tal come in at the tail end, but I'm tired Tetka LoSaal goes to get Ralrarra to at least put him in a bed. Category:Vong Wars